


Ouch Drabble

by waywardrogue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrogue/pseuds/waywardrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet written in 30 minutes. Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch Drabble

Washington was- a stubborn man. Well, that was most likely an understatement.

But seeing as he refused to speak, even after he was wounded and tortured. Well- that meant it was time to bring out the big guns. This trick was low, sure- but it was bound to work. Recon revealed the former Freelancer's attachment to the Red member now being dragged to his cell.

"Washington," a cruel voice spoke. "We brought you a gift." The cell door was thrown open, and the Red was thrown at Washington's feet.

Up in an instant, Washington rushed forward and to the private's side. He pulled Donut up gently, hands cupping his cheeks, trying to make sure-- the former farm boy was still alive, but the discoloration and swelling of his skin in various places filled the former Freelancer with a rage unrivaled to anything he'd felt prior. It overcame his muscles in little tremors- he had to talk himself down, pressing a kiss against Donut's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Frankie," he muttered, stroking back sandy curls from a tanned face.

He heard it then- their captor approaching, with malicious intent undoubtedly. The minute he was close enough, Washington showed just how far he'd come as a soldier. He lashed back, caught a leg and pulled it out- a crack as the man behind him hit the ground, and Washington sprung up, kicking him once for good measure before he picked up Donut and ran-

He wasn't sure who else had been caught- was it just them or was the rest of his team caught? He would have to find out--

But first, he had to get Donut to safety. He knew there was a stairwell at the end of the hall, and going up would probably take him to freedom. He would go back in for his comrades as soon as he could. The door to the stairwell opened with ease and he was running up the stairs in twos. The movement was enough to rouse the Red in his arms.

"Wash--?" He questioned weakly, at first quite confused- but it slowly came back to him, and Donut hooked an arm around Washington's neck.

"I've got you- we'll be safe-" he told the younger soldier-- there- the door, the exit. And shouts behind, below- they had one chance.

Washington took it. He cleared the last few feet and slammed into the door. Shots went off behind him, and the sun was blinding for a moment. He stumbled along, and then heard shouting for him to stop, something of opening fire-

"Frankie-" he spoke quickly as he ran, glancing down to the beautiful man in his arms. "You have to promise me something-"

"David, don't-"

"You have to promise me you'll keep going- you'll run and find the others and get far from here-" bullets whizzed past.

"You've gotta come with me-"

There were trees-- if they could just make it---

Washington gave a pained noise- a bullet caught his shoulder and sent him stumbling forward. "Promise me-"

"I promise, but David, I need you to come with me-"

The Freelancer snorted, and kept running. They were so close-- it wasn't fair. It seemed to happen in slow motion- David's body seizing up for a moment, his eyes going wide.

And then just like that, Donut was dropped from his arms, Washington fell.

"Davey--!" The Red nearly screamed- he grabbed the freelancer and pulled and just tried to keep him moving. He managed to get them both into the cluster of trees- but Washington wasn't moving. "David-? Da-David, come on-" Franklin pressed his hands to the other's face- he saw those blue greens focus on him, and he whispered the other's name.

"...I... You..." The middle word was unheard, but Donut knew better. And he felt tears in his eyes as he kissed his Freelancer. Beneath him, Washington had stilled entirely.


End file.
